JJ Get's Her Way
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: JJ/Emily Femslash. : MATURE ADULTS ONLY! As in, if rough sex and handcuffs on the kitchen table isn’t your thing, I suggest you find something else to read…


Title: JJ Gets Her Way  
Author: sofialindsay ()  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: JJ/Emily  
Disclaimer- As always, if I owned the characters, we'd be watching instead of reading. Um... except this would have to be on Pay-Per-View I believe.  
Rating: MATURE ADULTS ONLY! (As in, if rough sex and handcuffs on the kitchen table isn't your thing, I suggest you find something else to read…)  
Summary: "Emily baby. Tonight we're gonna try something. You have to be quiet until I tell you otherwise. Any sounds, and I stop. Okay?"  
AN: This is my beta's fault ( darkbardzero to be exact) . And my muse's, who decided to write porn, and force it on JJ and Emily. I'm just the innocent writer who was forced to type it… (yeah…I don't even believe that one.)  
AN2: A cold shower, or an ice bath, might be advisable afterwards…  
Archiving: P&P, other's ask.

Emily knew from the wild look in JJ's eyes that her lover was affected by the past few days' events more than she was letting on. Somewhere deep inside her, she instinctively knew JJ needed more contact between the two of them than they could have in front of the rest of the crew and she was going to do everything to give the blonde that as soon as possible. Shifting her eyes from Hotch to capture JJ's, her main focus was getting her lover off the plane and into her black Lexus for the trip home.

Hard cases affected both of them differently. Sometimes they liked to go clubbing with Morgan and Garcia to let off steam, or sometimes they preferred to stay in their house, just the two of them. But regardless of where they were, the result was always the same; one of them always ended up fucking the other one senseless.

By nature, it had been Emily who had cracked first and given into what some might consider her darker desires, but JJ had welcomed it with open arms, and even returned it just as much, if not more, when a case hit her hard. Somehow Emily knew this was going to be one of those nights that she would be at the younger woman's mercy.

This case had hit JJ particularly hard, and it had surprised no one. The blonde agent had been forced to watch a live feed of a tall brunette female being sadistically raped and stabbed repeatedly by a deranged unsub that use to be her lover, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind who JJ was picturing. On the plane, Hotch had given everyone an extended weekend to recover, for which Emily was thankful. Somehow she had a feeling she wouldn't be catching up on sleep for a few more hours, and only then if JJ passed out from exhaustion.

"JJ, honey. Let's go home."

JJ quietly took the offered hand and allowed herself to be led to Emily's Lexus. Once inside, silence filled the vehicle as Emily began the short drive to their house. To anyone else, JJ would have appeared to be asleep, but her lover knew better. Opting to break the silence with her usual question, the brunette stifled a yawn to ask.

"Honey, when we get home, do you want to take a shower first, or go straight to bed?"

"Neither." Came the blonde's curt reply.

Emily pulled into the driveway and unbuckled her seatbelt, as she turned sideways in the seat to face her lover. "Oh?"

"Let's go inside babe." JJ replied, smiling devilishly at her lover while opening her car door.

Emily barely had time to open the front door, walk inside and kick her shoes off before she found herself pinned face-down on the floor in the foyer.

"Ompf! JJ! Couldn't you have waited until I…." _clink _"Jayj! What the fuck?!"

Emily heard and felt JJ's handcuffs fasten her wrists behind her back and naturally fought them. It was very unusual for JJ to cuff her like this, hell, it was very unusual for JJ to carry her cuffs at all, much less use them. The next thing she knew, the smaller blonde had rolled her over and was straddling her.

"Emily, quiet." Emily's mouth snapped shut without further delay. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to help you get up. Okay?"

Emily nodded, still half in shock from JJ's forcefulness, and more than just a little turned on as a result from it. Between the two, they managed to (finally) get Emily on her feet, but instead of JJ steering her towards the bedroom, the brunette found herself being led to the kitchen.

Opening her mouth to question JJ, Emily found herself speechless when the blonde leaned in and roughly kissed her, running her hands up and down slender sides in the process. Soon, the thin material of Emily's blood-red button-up was too much, and JJ broke the kiss to unbutton it. Pushing it off broad shoulders she smirked when she realized her lover's bra had a front clasp, since the handcuffs made it impossible to completely remove the articles. Truthfully, it was probably a good thing or else she would have been finding the scissors.

Unclasping the silk garment, JJ pushed it off as well before reaching out to roughly tweak a hard nipple. Hearing Emily's whimper she chuckled. The usually composed agent was somewhat...vocal in the bedroom and JJ loved hearing the sounds she could evoke from the brunette. But at the same time, she knew they'd both be lying if she said either of them didn't love the control games they tended to play.

"Emily baby. Tonight we're gonna try something. You have to be quiet until I tell you otherwise. Any sounds, and I stop. Okay?"

There was no hesitation as Emily looked into JJ's crystal blue eyes and nodded her consent.

"Alright love. If I go too far, just say the word and I'll stop. You know that. Okay?"

Another nod and JJ smiled before she ran her hand down to the leather belt that Emily always wore. Unbuckling it, she pulled it from the dark pants as she removed the Glock and placed it on the counter.

_Now for serious matters._ She thought gleefully.

She made quick work of the brunette's pants, knowing more teasing could come after they were removed, and sucked a ready nipple into her mouth as her fingers teased the wetness she found waiting for her.

Emily's hips bucked towards her and she bit down on her nipple in response, eliciting a gasp from the other woman. The blonde's fingers swirled around the agent's swollen clit as she moved up to bite her upper breast, above her heart, and issued a warning.

"Emily, no noise."

Biting down on her lip, Emily wasn't sure if she was in heaven or hell. All she knew was much more teasing, and she would be on the floor at JJ's feet. And not doing what could be considered her favorite activity that involved that exact position.

Wrapping her arm around Emily's waist, JJ bit down on Emily's other nipple without warning as she thrust two fingers deep into the agent. Emily's knees buckled as she bit down on the blonde's shoulder to keep from crying out, JJ's strong arm being the only thing holding her up.

"I think you need to sit down, don't you?"

The blonde was content with sucking on various areas of her lover's chest and neck while guiding her to sit in one of the sturdy chairs at their kitchen table. She made sure Emily's hands were positioned behind the back of the chair, before walking to the counter and picking up the other agent's own set of cuffs.

Walking behind the seated woman, she fastened her lover's cuffs to her own, before fastening them both to the chair, making it impossible for Emily to get up if she tried.

"You know, there's something very embarrassing about being cuffed with your own cuffs."

Emily's quiet voice broke through the silence and she immediately realized she had broken JJ's only rule for the night.

"Emily. What did I tell you?" JJ's voice came out harsher than she meant for it to, and she ran her fingers over her lover's cheek to soothe the harshness when she saw the other woman flinch.

"I'm sor.." Emily's words were cut off as the younger woman took possession of her mouth and a forceful tongue plundered it's way inside. After several moments, a lack of air forced JJ to pull away and stand in front of the brunette with an evil smirk.

Dark eyes dilated as the blonde's hands reached up to pull her own shirt and bra over her head, before throwing them Emily's way.

"Quiet. I'm going to the bedroom, I'll be right back okay?"

Emily whimpered, but nodded her concession as JJ shot her a warning look. Throughout the house, she heard a door close and wondered what her lover was getting. Sure enough, the lithe blonde was standing back in front of her within a few minutes.

JJ saw the raised eyebrow and indicated question, and smirked as she slowly straddled her girlfriend. " I just got a little something for later, don't worry babe. Oh god Em…"

As the blonde was speaking, Emily had leaned down and captured a handy nipple between her teeth and was teasing the tip with her tongue. JJ tangled a hand in dark tresses and pulled her lover's head closer to her breast. Not to be outdone, she upped the stakes a little by sliding her other hand down a taunt stomach to the wetness waiting for her and slowly slid a teasing finger into Emily.

Emily's head jerked back as JJ's nipple fell from her mouth. Seeing the warning on JJ's face, she caught herself before she screamed, and instead bit down on the other woman's shoulder.

When JJ felt sharp teeth sink into her shoulder, she whimpered and slid another finger in Emily while letting her thumb draw figure eights on her clit. Emily's breath was coming in short gasps against JJ's neck, and the press liaison knew she was playing with a live wire; much more and Emily would be coming and her fun would be over.

Teasingly sliding her fingers out once more, JJ caught Emily's eyes as she brought her fingers up and slowly licked the juices from them. She noticed Emily's bottom lip was protruding and leaned in to capture it between her teeth. Nipping softly, she felt the tension in her brunette lover's body and could feel her struggling to stop herself from fighting her restraints.

Taking pity, she reached into her pocket and fished out the keys to the cuffs. At Emily's hopeful look, she almost snickered as she reached to unfasten her from the chair. Unfortunately, Emily thought she had been completely un-cuffed and reached for the blonde, and let out a cry when the metal bit into her skin.

JJ's head shot up at Emily's outburst, but the profiler shook her head signaling she was all right. Moving to her side, JJ's voice finally broke through the silence.

"Stand up."

FBI training kicked in, and Emily was on her feet and facing JJ in no time. After having her attempts to get a kiss ignored, a frustrated Emily merely pushed the smaller woman against the refrigerator and seized her lips briefly before sucking on the blonde's pulse point.

Several seconds later, she somehow found herself face down on the kitchen table.

"Emily, I told you we were going by my rules tonight. Didn't I?"

Somehow Emily knew she was expected to answer JJ this time.

"Yes"

"That's what I thought…"

JJ let her nails drag down Emily's spine and was delighted to see the other woman shiver in response. She pressed a kiss to prominent shoulder blades and leaned down to whisper in Emily's ear, inadvertently brushing her breasts against her bare back.

"What do you want baby?"

Emily was in a daze. The wood of the kitchen table was digging into her thighs and all she knew was if JJ didn't touch her soon, she was going to find a way to undo her cuffs and finish herself off.

"Emily!" JJ's voice penetrated her daze.

"Huh?"

"What do you want?"

"Fuck Jayj. Fuck me please. Honey please."

The blonde smirked as she heard her lover begging her for release. Reaching down, she unzipped her pants and kicked them across the kitchen before grabbing Emily's hips and pulling her towards her. Sliding two fingers into the wetness she heard Emily whimper, and bent down to place kisses along her neck.

As the whimpers grew louder, JJ's fingers moved faster until as Emily was about to reach her peak, the fingers inside her withdrew.

"Damn you Jennifer! Baby please! I need….OH FUCK!!"

JJ had grinned when Emily had cursed her, and had just as quickly replaced her fingers with the strap on she had retrieved from the bedroom earlier. Now, pounding hard and fast into her lover, she could enjoy the sounds Emily was making and know they were solely for her.

She could also feel Emily's hands clenching and unclenching, trying hard to gain purchase on something to keep her grounded. After feeling nails rake across her bare stomach once, (and being somewhat ticklish) JJ quickly wrapped an arm around her lover's waist, while keeping one in between their bodies so Emily could, unintentionally, dig her nails into it, while trying to stay grounded.

Emily's cries became louder the faster JJ thrust, and as the younger woman felt Emily nearing her peak, she crept her hand down to circle the brunette's stiff clit.

"Jennifer, fuck baby please! Oh god! Oh!! Umm…"

JJ thrust until she felt the body beneath her go limp, and then slowly withdrew from her lover.

"Give me just a minute love. I'll un-cuff you and you can roll over."

She felt Emily nod, and quickly picked up the discarded key. As soon as she had released the older woman, she had a shaking Emily in her arms, pulling her into a soul-searching kiss.

"I love you JJ." Emily said quietly, content with being in her lovers arms, but just a little worried about her girlfriend.

"I love you too baby. More than you know."

Emily noticed the tears welling up in JJ's eyes and raised her eyebrow.

"She looked like you. I can't get past that Em."

The soft voice broke through the silence in such a way it nearly broke Emily's heart.

"I know hon. But she wasn't me. I'm right here with you."

"She was his lover. How could he do that to her?"

The agent in Emily knew JJ was working through what she had seen, but the girlfriend part of her who knew what went on in their bedroom also knew on some level JJ was trying to reassure herself she was not capable of hurting the her. While the blonde had struggled with the fact she was capable of taking another human life, Emily had no doubt in her mind the younger woman would never hurt her.

"JJ, sweetheart, you read the files. He was sick. When we are forced to take a life while on duty, we save lives in doing so. Out in the field, we're FBI Agents. At home, we're us. In both places, you're my girlfriend, my lover, and my life. You're my everything and I trust you with my life. I don't know how anyone could do something like that to someone they love. But we both know that what we do together is nothing like that."

"Fucking to feel? Isn't it somewhat the same though?"

"Jennifer, do you really believe that?" Seeing JJ hesitate Emily continued, "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Exactly. What we do is so much different than what we see at work. You don't need me to tell you how much I enjoyed what we just did. And aside from both of us having bruises and soreness, neither of us gets hurt. Sweetie, we are both two consenting adults who are very much in love. There's nothing wrong with what we do."

"Emily, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

The profiler knew on several occasions she had broken her promise not to profile her partner, and she had been suspecting for awhile that the blonde was still grappling with finding a medium between her actions as a FBI Agent, and her actions as a sometimes dominating, controlling lover.

"Jayj, do you need me to bring up the fact you're slightly smaller than me? Honey, just because you killed someone who, might I add, was about to kill someone else and had shot Garcia, do you really think that makes you like the unsubs we chase? Do you think you are really like them just because you have a sexy girlfriend that you like getting the best of from time to time?"

JJ ran her fingers over the bruises that were beginning to form on her lover's hips. As her eyes traveled upwards she noticed a bruise forming just above where Emily's heart was, as well as hickeys peppering her body. Red welts were forming where the cuffs had bit into the flesh of Emily's wrists and the blonde brought one of them to her lips to press a soft kiss to it.

"Emily I love you. Tonight I needed to...I needed to know you were mine...I needed to make you mine."

Emily chuckled, although the fact JJ avoided her question and was still staring at her wrists, did not go unnoticed.

"Oh? Getting territorial, are we? JJ honey, I'm fine. Look, I drew blood from where I bit your shoulder, your arm looks like a cat has clawed you, and you have a few bruises on your neck too. But you can't say you didn't enjoy it."

"I know Em." JJ replied quietly, "That's what scares me."


End file.
